Rhino Basher
Introduction Rhino Basher is an incredibly tall, muscular, bearded, Siberian man from Realm 1024. His exact birth name and place are unknown, as he has no legal birth certificate. Rhino Basher is famous for being Stronk's 2nd President, proceeding President Ian Carter (AKA President iDubbbz). He is also known for being the longest-reigning Stronk World Champion in history by retaining the title 11 times. Rhino Basher was formerly imprisoned and experimented on by the Stronk Government during Stronk 2.0 and 3.0, but was eventually freed by The Heart of Darkness during The Great War of Realm 750.07. Before Stronk Not much is known about Rhino Basher's life before Stronk. All that is known is that he was born in a small Siberian village. One day, to the surprise of many, a rhinoceros had found its way to the village. It was very apparent to Basher that this rhinoceros was aggressive, and was going to harm a countless number of villagers. In order to protect the people of his village, Rhino Basher fought the rhinoceros, killing it with his bare fists. This is how Rhino Basher earned the name he still goes by to this very day. When Russian authorities heard the news of the man who killed the rhinoceros, he was arrested and incarcerated for years. Eventually, by orders of the Stronk Government, Rhino Basher was brought to a federal prison outside of his Realm. This prison was under the jurisdiction of the Stronk Government. While in this prison, Rhino Basher was the subject of countless inhumane experiments testing the physical limits of human beings. This torture eventually broke Rhino Basher's mind, making him unable to speak for the entirety of Stronk 2.0. When Ian Carter was elected as the first President of Stronk, he banned all experimentation on prisoners. When this legislation passed, Rhino Basher's life began to become more positive. Though he was still a federal prisoner, he was allowed time to leave his cell and explore the outdoors. During his time exploring nature he grew fond of sheep, taking peace in their kindness and how gentle they were. Basher grew so fond of these creatures, that he would spend all of his free time befriending them and treating them like family. Rhino Basher's wish was to some day feel as peaceful as the sheep he grew so close to. Though he has unmatched physical power, Rhino Basher has always been a pacifist. Stronk 2.0 Before being freed from the experiments, Rhino Basher was forced to compete in Stronk. Rhino Basher was reluctant for multiple centuries, but when realized he had no choice, he began to put effort into his fights. Rhino Basher achieved moderate success in Stronk 2.0, though he did not claim the Stronk Championship. Stronk 3.0 Despite being freed from experimentation by President Ian Carter, Rhino Basher realized he enjoyed being a part of Stronk. Though he was a pacifist, he saw no harm in fair and friendly competition. Despite only competing for fun, Rhino Basher reached incredible success in Stronk 3.0. Basher successfully claimed the Money in the Bank, which he later successfully cashed in on Kremp to become the Stronk Champion. This marked the beginning of a historic reign, as Rhino Basher retained the title 11 times, becoming the longest-reigning Stronk World Champion in history. This reign was controversial, however, as it is believed to be one of the many factors that led to The Great War of Realm 750.07. Stronk 4.0 After Stronk 3.0, Ian Carter resigned his Stronk Presidency and a new election was held. Astonishingly, Rhino Basher announced his candidacy. Rhino Basher spoke eloquently in debates, and won the hearts of everyone in the Omniverse. In a jaw-dropping result, Rhino Basher was elected President of Stronk with 100% of the votes. This proved that to call Rhino Basher beloved was an understatement. After being elected Stronk President, Rhino Basher acquired The Ministry of Justice, making it a new branch of the Stronk Government (this branch was also frequently referred to as "The New Ministry"). The New Ministry served as President Rhino Basher's personal police force/security made up of 3 members: Duke Nukem, Guile, and Ref. President Rhino Basher was very successful in Stronk 4.0, winning the Stronk World Championship on multiple occasions. However, Rhino Basher's life was endangered when The New Ministry turned on the Stronk Government. Guile and Duke Nukem attacked Ref, injuring him. The duo eventually gained 30s Milkman as a member of their alliance and turned their backs on President Rhino Basher, who had threatened banning them from competing in Stronk. This new group was known as "The Shield". The Shield is currently President Rhino Basher's biggest threat, and Basher has only recently recovered from injuries sustained from attacks led by the group. During President Rhino Basher's hospitalization, Stronk was temporarily put on hiatus and only recently returned. It is uncertain what President Rhino Basher's plans are in order to deal with The Shield, but he has publicly stated that "Stronk will be safe once more." Category:Characters Category:Mortals